bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:KFan II
This is where you can (1) beg for mercy, (2) complain, (3) leave normal messages, (4) adore me, or (5) criticize me. Competition with BS01 Wiki!!! A grand joke. We have more than enough to win you know. OK. My apologies KFan II, I can't believe I said those stuff! I guess I just overreacted. No you are not bi-sexual or an old fool. Sorry about that. Just one thing, why don't you unblock LL, then discuss things over? He certainly did not "Hack" into the system, he asked for it. Otherwise, my deepest apologises - Bioran23 (a.k.a Utopia the replacment admin's second :P) It isn't a coup Okay, KFanII, I'm trying to help you by reverting the vandallism and trying to get you to accept LL, when you delete my user page and claim that the two of us (LL and me) are planning a coup against you. Now you're making me mad. You do not own the site, if you want to own a site, go and make one yourself. And there is no such thing as a grand admin, all admins have equal powers. And he isn't ruining it. He just changed the icon and removed the false info (And don't say it isn't false, because it is). All he wanted was his own bionicle wiki, he did not want Nuipedia, but Angela gave him admin powers on Nuipedia. It isn't a coup at all. And stop saying that you are like a king, you are no better than anyone else. As the Declaration of Independence says, "All Men (and women And animals - Bioran23 Quick-Speak) are created equal, that they are endowned by their creator, with certain unalienable rights, that among thease are life, liberty, and the pursuit of happyness". Memorize those words, Thomas Jefferson is smart. You are equal to Bioran, me, Legolover, and everyone else on this planet.--Bionicleman 22:17, 13 May 2006 (UTC) You forgot to mention that as the Internet does not belong to any country, I do not have to obey the Constitution on the Internet. And if Thomos Jefferson was so good, why was he a slave owner? And all Admins do not have the same rights. There is something known as a Beurorcat, that is, someone who can change the rights of Admins, like Jimmy Wales. And don't lecture me. I don't care about Bioniclepedia anymore, or whatever this website is called now. KFan II 03:01, 22 August 2006 (UTC) Main Page Transition Hi KFan II! My name is Nathan and I'm another wikia helper with the entertainment team. We're going around helping wikis transition to the new style of main page that will be necessary to support the upcoming ads. I've updated your main page to use the new two-column layout, so if you need any help changing it around, don't hesitate to leave me a message via my talk page. Thanks! --Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 20:18, 2 July 2008 (UTC) Hi It is nice to meet the founder of the wikiGREAT GLOVE SAVE!!!! By Ivjub! 01:50, December 12, 2011 (UTC) I was wondering if you could give me some tips on how to get a wiki out their i know you probably wont respond but hey its worth askingIf you print this in 10 years it will be worth a million dollars cause ill be in the nhl. 23:37, March 18, 2012 (UTC)